


The Treehouse (Lloyd x Reader)

by The_Master_of_Song



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Master_of_Song/pseuds/The_Master_of_Song
Summary: Jfc im horrible at summarys.Just a Lloyd x Reader I decided to rewrite and post here. Enjoy





	The Treehouse (Lloyd x Reader)

(Takes place during Wu's Tea's)

"H-hey, Y/n! C-can you come with me for a bit? There's somthing I wanna show you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"J-just come with me. It's a surpise."

"Okay...?"

You two walked out of the tea shop and Lloyd spawned his dragon. He jumped on it and held out his hand.

"It's kinda far, so it'd be faster if we fly."

You nodded and took his hand. His hand was kinda sweaty. You wiped it off on your pants.

"Uh, s-sorry about that. I'm kinda nervous right now..."

"Why?"

"Uh..n-no reason! No reason at all! L-let's get going..." He said, with a massive blush on his face.

"Okay...?"

You wrapped your arms around Lloyd's waist, and he took off. He seemed very tense. 

"So, where exactly are we going?"

"S-somewhere.."

"Where is 'somewhere'?"

"Y-you'll see! Patience is a virtue, you know."

"True."

You two kept flying for about 10 more minutes until Lloyd stopped and landed.

"We gotta walk the rest of the way. It's hard to see it when I'm flying."

You two jumped off of the dragon and it dissappeared. "This way." Lloyd grabbed your hand and started tugging you forward.

*smol timeskip*

"Okay, we're here!" 

Lloyd pushed aside some vines and put out his hands in like a jazz-hand kind of style. (Idk what's that called plz forgive me) You gasped slightly.

"Lloyd...is this your treehouse we destoryed?"

"Yeah...I rebuilt it since I know you liked it so much.."

You smiled at him.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We can't let all that work go to waste! Let's go!"

You started running towards it and Lloyd followed. 

*another timeskip*

"Yes! I win!" You jumped up from the couch and threw your hands up in triumph from beating Lloyd in Mario Kart 

"Ahaha, yeah. Hey, Y/n? There's something I gotta ask you..."

"Huh?" You gave Lloyd a confused look.

"Well...uh..." Lloyd stood up off the couch, took a step back, and started figeting with his hands. A blush slowly crept up his face.

"Uh..Well...I-I...uh, you see..."

You gave him a reassuring smile. "Whatever it is, you can tell me! I won't judge, I'm the weirdest person in the world, remember?"

He took a deep breath. "Well, you see..the thing is, I-I...I like you."

"What?"

"I-it's just...after what happened with Morro...I s-started seeing you in a different way than before. You're just so smart, and strong, and pretty, and funny, and cute, and perfect. The thought of you makes me smile. When I'm around you, my heart skips a beat and I get nervous and start acting like Jay around Nya, hehe...I guess what I'm trying to say is...I like you."

"..." 

You stayed silent.

"Uh, i-it's okay if you don't like me back! I mean, why would someone as perfect as you ever like someone as lame as me? hehe..."

"What? You got it all wrong! I do like you back. You're so cool and amazing with how you lead the team and stuff...I-I was just surpised when you sad you liked me, cause I didn't think you'd like me back..."

Lloyd then slowly walked towards you, grabbed you by the hands, and looked you in the eyes. You blushed.

"Can...can I kiss you..?"

"Sure.."

He pulls you closer to him, tilts your head up towards his face, and kisses you on the lips. You closed your eyes and sunk deeper into it.

After about 30 seconds or so, Lloyd released you, panting a little.

"Y/n, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

You ended up falling asleep in his arms, on a beanbag.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my 2nd story on here! I'm sorry for not posting many stories, I'm not a very confident writer yet, so I don't leave wattpad much. But this is a rewrite of one of my stories called The Treehouse! I wanted to rewrite it since I've improved alot and when I went back to read it, I went "wtf is this" lmao. Yeah, about the ending. I had no idea what to do for that part. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~
> 
> BYYYE!


End file.
